Death Grip: A Legendary Band
by mirandapaige812
Summary: When the gang decides to form a band after they graduate, things go a hell of a lot better than expected and they make it big. They must find inspiration for their songs, as well as sort out all their feelings towards one another if they wish to make it in the music business. Mainly KiMa with other pairings like SouLiz and TsuStar. On hiatus while I work on improving my writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Maka Albarn sat amongst her group of friends at the basketball court. They had finished they're game, with Blackstar, Patty, Tsubaki and Crona's team winning against Maka, Kid, Soul and Liz's by a score of 32 – 18.

"Did you guys know," Liz started. "That Maka and Kid can sing?"

"No. Why do you bring that up?" Tsubaki inquired.

"Well, Patty can play the guitar, as can Soul. Blackstar is good at the drums, Crona could be taught, along with Blackstar, how to sing backup and play bass guitar, while Tsubaki and I and are good singers as well, but not as good as Maka. We could sing backup for her."

"What, are you making a band in your head Liz?" Maka asked, wondering where this was all heading.

"Well, if that's what she's implying, then maybe Liz is right. Maybe we _should_ make a band. I mean, we'll be graduating in a few months so we'll have nothing better to do, and after my birthday we'll all be 18 which means we can legally make our own choices." Tsubaki stated. Liz nodded her head in silent agreement.

So that's where this was going. Another one of Liz's "fun" summer projects that Maka always gets dragged into, whether she likes it or not.

"Exactly, Tsubaki!" Liz all but screamed. "We'll be bored and there are plenty of instruments at Gallows Manor for us all. We should at least _try_ to do _something_ fun after graduating."

Everyone except Kid and Maka murmured things like "I guess." Or "I don't see why not." Blackstar proclaimed "Your God is AWESOME at drums!" The only two to not agree shared a quick look and knew they were thinking the same thing, _'I can't sing in front of other people!' _

"Do you guys even care if we want to join or not?" Kid asked, wondering how he was friends with such, often, inconsiderate people. "Maybe we don't like to sing in front of other people. And how did you know I was a good singer Liz?"

"Yea, and me, too." Maka said, narrowing her eyes at the eldest Thompson sister.

"Well, you sing in the shower, Kid. Loud." Everyone snickered except Kid and Maka, as she felt bad for him. "And Maka, Soul said that you do, too. But I don't get why you guys are mad, I know Kid is amazing and Soul says you are, too, Maka."

"I just… I guess I have stage fright. I can't sing in front of other people. I get nervous and stutter a lot. Like Crona, sorry Crona." Kid said.

"I-It's ok…" Crona trailed off.

"I'm the same as Kid, only I can't sing at all in front of others, no noise comes out!" Maka tried to protest, but both her and Kid were quickly shut up by Patty, the youngest Thompson. "We'll work on it, you'll be singing like stars soon enough!" She giggled.

So, sure enough, there sat Maka and Kid on the couch with a karaoke DVD in the player hooked up to the TV. The group told them to start with singing in front of each other, then with each other. After that the group would come in at a random song and listen. There was no protesting, lest you want a scolding from Patty in her "special way." Maka was picking a song trying to get over her fear of being ridiculed. She found one she liked and knew well then turned to Kid.

"Can you face away while I sing? I can't do it if I know you're staring at me."

"Of course." He complied.

So Kid went and sat behind the couch while Maka stood, preparing to sing. She chose her song and paused it while she calmed her frantic nerves_. 'Kid's a gentleman, even if he didn't like it's not like he'd be mean or yell at you for sucking.' _She told herself, and with that she pressed play.

As the first words sprawled across the screen she felt herself relax and let the words flow off her tongue.

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

Kid's eyes widened in surprise, she was so… good! How could she ever be nervous with a voice like that?

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK**_

_**I miss you**_

As she finished the song, Maka felt eyes on her. After singing the final words she turned around to the wide eyes and giant smile of Death The Kid. He looked… impressed? At _her_ voice? Really?!

"How was I…?" She asked hesitantly, only to be surprised by the loudness of his answer as well and the answer itself.

"AMAZING!" He screeched. "It was simply amazing, how could you ever be nervous Maka, you have such talent."

She blushed "Thank you, Kid." She let a smile play across her lips. "Aren't you going to sing now?"

He didn't want to, but he knew he had to be fair to Maka. She had sang for him, so now he had to do the same. He chose a song while she sat behind the couch. It started playing and Maka was surprised to hear his voice come across with so much confidence for a guy who supposedly stutters whenever he sings in front of other people. She was also pleasantly surprised at how truly wonderful his singing was.

_**Sittin' on a bench at West Town Mall **_

_**He sat down in his overalls and asked me**_

_**You waitin' on a woman**_

_**I nodded yeah and said how 'bout you**_

_**He said son since nineteen fifty-two I've been**_

_**Waitin' on a woman**_

_**When I picked her up for our first date**_

_**I told her I'd be there at eight**_

_**And she came down the stairs at eight-thirty**_

_**She said I'm sorry that I took so long**_

_**Didn't like a thing that I tried on**_

_**But let me tell you son she sure looked pretty**_

_**Yeah she'll take her time but I don't mind**_

_**Waitin' on a woman**_

Maka waited for him to finish before standing and clapping at his amazing talent. "Everything you said to me, I say it back ten times over!" she gushed about how awesome his singing was for a while then remembered something. "Uh… I guess we have to, um, sing together now." She mumbled.

"Yea, I, uh, guess so. But hey, at least we both know we don't suck, right?" he offered he an understanding smile. She returned it and picked up the other microphone. "You choose," he told her. She picked a song and made sure it was okay before pressing play when the lyrics strode onto the sreen she began her part. **(A/N:** **Maka is regular bold, **_while Kid is Italic.__** Both is Italic bold.)**_

**All along it was a fever**

**A cold sweat hot-headed believer**

**I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"**

**He said, "If you dare come a little closer."**

**Round and around and around and around we go**

**Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.**

**Not really sure how to feel about it.**

**Something in the way you move**

**Makes me feel like I can't live without you.**

**It takes me all the way.**

**I want you to stay**

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take – it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay._

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone**_

_**Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving**_

_**'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving.**_

**Not really sure how to feel about it.**

_**Something in the way you move**_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_**It takes me all the way.**_

**I want you to stay, stay.**

**I want you to stay, oh.**

By the end of the song they were both staring at each other, and had somehow gotten pretty damn close, though neither moved away. It wasn't until they had both leaned in and they're lips were almost touching that Liz burst through the door.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed ignoring the moment she just ruined. She knew Kid likes Maka and felt bad, but this was more important. "You guys, we have to form a band now!" The rest of the gang, who had followed Liz in, nodded with excited smiles in agreement. And, much to their surprise, Maka and Kid, now with plenty of distance and pink faces, agreed. "I feel good about myself now, and I trust you guys to be honest so I believe you. I'll join the band." "As do, and will, I." Kid stated. They both smiled at the group who whooped and hollered in excitement. Kid and aka shared a look that said it all:

This is going to be one hell of a summer.

Hey, guys! This is my first FanFiction, so any reviews are helpful. I'm going to try and use a wide variety of music, but I wanted the first time they sang to be slower songs. Also, I' don't own Soul Eater or any rights to the songs in this story (When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne, Waitin' on a Woman by Brad Paisley, and Stay by Rihanna)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Our Hidden Talents**

So here the gang is, walking home one month later. Everyone now knows how to play well, or in some cases they can play just fine during simple songs.

"I can't believe Lord Death is actually going to let us play at the graduation party the school is having." Tsubaki was still shocked.

"Of course he is, how could he say no to a big star like me?"

"Blackstar, I think he said yes because Kid is his son." Soul interjected.

"No, it's because I'm a star."

'_No point in arguing with that numbskull.' _Maka thought. "Hey, what song are we going to play anyway?"

Kid was the one to answer, "I was thinking Awake and Alive. That has both female and male vocal parts, plus the bass is simple enough for Crona since he's still learning."

"Sounds good to me, I'll go to the library and print off everyone's sheet music, we only have 3 weeks to practice!" Maka said while changing direction to the library.

"I'll come with you!" Kid said. Maka turned and looked at him curiously, "You know, that way it gets done faster…" Kid trailed off. She smiled and nodded her head while motioning for him to follow.

Once they were at the library and had everyone's sheets printed, they went to look for a few books.

"I was thinking we could try harmonizing soon. That way we can figure out which songs we will be best at." Kid said, searching for a book on how food affects singing.

"Yea, good idea." Maka replied, unknowingly searching for the same book. They both it at the same time and, while Maka noted how horribly cliché this moment was, both reached for it at the same time and ended up brushing hands. "You can have it," Maka said, smiling and blushing.

"No, it wouldn't be very nice to take a book from a lady." Kid replied, blushing as well. "Besides, it's not like only one of us can read it. We can read it together, the information applies to us both." Kid always thought rationally. Maka nodded her head, "Yes, you're right." She said, laughing at how silly they are.

After getting the books they wanted they returned to Gallows Manor where the others were waiting. Upon walking in, it became clear that the others were talking about their hidden talents.

"Well, I can rap!" Blackstar boasted.

"But can you write rap songs? Or songs at all?" Maka inquired.

"No… But I doubt that you can." Came his snarky reply.

"Actually, I can. That's my _other _hidden talent."

"Yea, she can. I heard her singing one once and couldn't find it anywhere on You Tube or anything." Soul said.

"Prove it." Blackstar was still skeptical.

"Fine," Maka replied while walking to her school bag. "I not only write the lyrics but also incorporate instruments in, too. I write full songs. Here," she handed a sheet of paper to Blackstar. "You can read music, so go ahead and rap that out. I wrote that about a year ago. It's called Space Bound."

**We touch I feel a rush**

**We clutch it isn't much**

**But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us**

**It's lust, it's torturous**

**You must be a sorceress 'cause you just**

**Did the impossible**

**Gained my trust don't play games it'll be dangerous**

**If you fuck me over**

**'Cause if I get burnt imma show you what it's like to hurt**

**'Cause I've been treated like dirt before you**

**And love is "evol"**

**Spell it backwards I'll show you**

"Damn…" Blackstar trailed off after finishing the first verse. Everyone started clapping.

"Two things," Liz began. "One, Blackstar you can definitely rap. And two, Maka you are now our song writer. Do you have any other songs that you've written? Maybe ones we could play at the Graduation Dance?"

"Uh, sure. And yes, I have one for a girl, one for a boy, and a duet."

"Alright, let's practice these bitches." Liz said and everyone got ready to practice for their performance.

It's now the day before the dance, and in the past three weeks everyone has mastered their instruments and the songs they are playing. They decided to play two of Maka's songs, one for Maka and one for Kid, and Awake and Alive. Everyone just finished setting up backstage and are now walking home. Tsubaki and Blackstar are already home, so now Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka and Soul were heading in the direction of the two's apartment.

"I'm nervous, but with having sang in front of all our friends, Miss Marie, Lord Death, Stein and Sid and having received only good responses, I'm a little less nervous." Maka laughed.

"Yea, same here. And knowing that I'm not the only one facing my fears helps." Kid answered. Just then Liz turned around and gave them a questioning look. "What?" Kid asked.

"Why are you guys holding hands?"

They looked down and, sure enough, their hands were intertwined. With a little yelp of shock each let go and shot a good 3 feet apart.

Liz laughed, "Why don't you two just go out already, it's no secret that you like each other." It was true. Maka has liked Kid for a year, and he has liked her for about 5 months. But neither knew the other's feelings and figured Liz was just playing with them. Still, their faces flushed a nice, deep pink.

Finally, they arrived at Maka and Soul's apartment after 5 minutes of the only sound in the awkward silence being Patty poking Soul's face and him growling at her to stop. The weapons said their goodbyes and while Soul walked in, the sisters walked down the road. That left Kid and Maka to say an incredibly awkward "Bye, 'night," and "Yea, see ya tomorrow."

After a horrible night of tossing and turning from nervousness, Maka got up and make breakfast for her and her weapon partner. After eating they prepared for the Graduation ceremony and after party. The gang walked to school together and the ceremony went off without a hitch. Now it was time for the party, and the gang was celebrating being out of High School. Lord Death made the announcement that a student band would be performing, and the group made their way behind the curtain. They heard the excited murmurs and gave each other final glances of encouragement before Maka walked up and grabbed the mic, then signaled for the curtain to be lifted.

As people saw the gang and Maka in front with a microphone, they were surprised to say the least. No one knew she could sing. Then when Lord Death walked out and explained that the first two songs were ones that Maka herself wrote, there was a small gasp from some members of the audience. Who knew she even liked music?

Blackstar shouted into his mic "Hello DWMA, we're Death's Grip and we're here to rock your graduation party!"

The crowd cheered while the music started then Maka walked a little further up stage, took a deep breath, and began.

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest_

_Or the girl who never wants to be alone_

_I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning_

_'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

As Maka sang the audience was in awe. She was absolutely amazing! No one ever thought she would be such a fantastic singer!

_Ah the sun is blinding_

_I stayed up again_

_Oh, I am finding_

_That's not the way I want my story to end_

_I'm safe Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain Inside_

_You're my protection_

_How do I feel this good sober?_

_I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence_

_The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth_

_Please don't tell me that we had that conversation_

_I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?_

_Ah, the night is calling?_

_And it whispers to me softly come and play_

_Ah, I am falling_

_And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame_

_I'm safe Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_How do I feel this good sober?_

_I'm coming down, coming down, coming down_

_Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round_

_Looking for myself - SOBER [x2]_

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad_

_Till you're trying to find the you that you once had_

_I have heard myself cry, never again_

_Broken down in agony just tryna find a friend_

_I'm safe Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_How do I feel this good sober_

_I'm safe Up High_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_How do I feel this good sober?_

_Will I ever feel this good sober?_

_How do i feel this good sober?_

As Maka finished her song the crowd was going absolutely wild. They were cheering and screaming at how awesome she is and how much they love her. Maka never felt so proud in her life. She smiled and waved before walking offstage and handing the mic to Kid while mouthing 'good luck' with a smile. He smiled back and walked onto the stage. The crowd went silent at the sight and things such as "Lord Death's son?!" and "He's hot _AND_ he can sing?!" were heard as the band started playing again.

**Woke up in London yesterday**

**Found myself in the city near Piccadilly**

**Don't really know how I got here**

**I got some pictures on my phone**

As Kid began the screams erupted again, and he smiled as he continued with his singing.

**New names and numbers that I don't know**

**Address to places like Abbey Road**

**Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want**

**We're young enough to say**

**Oh, this has gotta be the good life**

**This has gotta be the good life**

**This could really be a good life, good life**

**I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"**

**Like this city is on fire tonight**

**This could really be a good life, a good, good life**

**To my friends in New York, I say hello**

**My friends in L.A. they don't know**

**Where I've been for the past few years or so**

**Paris to China to Colorado**

**Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out**

**Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now**

**We are God of stories, but please tell me**

**What there is to complain about?**

**When you're happy like a fool, let it take you over**

**When everything is out you gotta take it in**

**Oh, this has gotta be the good life**

**This has gotta be the good life**

**This could really be a good life, good life**

**I say, oh, got this feeling that you can't fight**

**Like this city is on fire tonight**

**This could really be a good life, a good, good life**

**Oh, a good, good life, yeah**

**Hopelessly**

**I feel like there might be something that I'll miss**

**Hopelessly**

**I feel like the window closes oh so quick**

**Hopelessly**

**I'm taking a mental picture of you now**

**'Cause hopelessly**

**The hope is we have so much to feel good about**

**Oh, this has gotta be the good life**

**This has gotta be the good life**

**This could really be a good life, good life**

**I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"**

**Like this city is on fire tonight**

**This could really be a good life, a good, good life**

**Oh yeah, good, good life, good life, oh, this is**

**To my friends in New York, I say hello**

**My friends in L.A. they don't know**

**Where I've been for the past few years or so**

**Paris to China to Colorado**

**Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out**

**Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now**

**We are God of stories but please tell me**

**What there is to complain about?**

By the end of the song the crowd was screaming "DUET! DUET! DUET!" So Kid motioned for Maka to come out and they began Awake and Alive. **(A/N:** **Bold is Kid,** _Italic is Maka,_ _**Italic bold is both**_**)**

**I'm at war with the world and they**

**Try to pull me into the dark**

**I struggle to find my faith**

**As I'm slippin' from your arms**

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

_**I'm awake I'm alive**_

**Now I know what I believe inside**

_**Now it's my time**_

**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

**here **_(right here), _**right now**_ (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

**I know what I believe inside**

_**I'm awake and I'm alive**_

**I'm at war with the world cause I**

**Ain't never gonna sell my soul**

**I've already made up my mind**

**No matter what I can't be bought or sold**

_When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

_**I'm awake I'm alive**_

**Now I know what I believe inside**

_**Now it's my time**_

I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

**here **_(right here),_** right now **_(right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

**I know what I believe inside**

_**I'm awake and I'm alive**_

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

_**In the dark**_

_**I can feel you in my sleep**_

_**In your arms I feel you breathe into me**_

_**Forever hold this heart that I will give to you**_

_**Forever I will live for you**_

_**I'm awake I'm alive**_

**Now I know what I believe inside**

_**Now it's my time**_

**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**

**here **_(right here_), **right now** _(right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

**I know what I believe inside**

_**I'm awake and I'm alive**_

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

**Waking up waking up**

They finished and the crowd was absolutely ecstatic. They wanted and encore but Maka said "Sorry guys, we only prepared three songs. But who knows, maybe we'll get famous and you guys can come to our concerts!" She laughed while the crowd cheered even louder than before. The curtains closed and the crowd died down. The group congratulated each other as they made their way offstage, only to be greeted by Azusa.

"Hello, Ms. Azusa." Maka said as she and the group bowed.

"Hello students. That was a fantastic performance. I want you to meet someone." She said motioning to a man behind her. He was talk with fair skin, brown hair and blue eyes. Maybe mid 40's. "His name is Mr. Crump and he is a talent agent. He would like to give you all a record deal." Mr. Crump nodded and smiled.

The group was at a loss for words. Blackstar was the first to speak "As a group right? You wanna give us all a record deal as a band?" The group looked to Mr. Crump with uncertain eyes. If he was offering this to one of them then that wouldn't be fair.

"Of course!" He replied smiling still.

"YAHOO! I KNEW A STAR LIKE ME WOULD GET DISCOVERED!"

"This is so exciting! Do you guys wanna do it?" Maka asked.

The group looked at each other and smiled. Kid turned to Mr. Crump and asked "Do we need a manager?" when Mr. Crump nodded, Kid said "Maybe Miss Marie could do it. She did run a whole business…"

Appearing seemingly from nowhere, Miss Marie shouted "Oh! I would_ love_ to! Thank you so much!"

The newly graduated bunch smiled at her. Mr. Crump asked "So it that a yes?"

"Is everyone agreeing to this whole heartedly?" Maka asked. Everyone, even Crona, nodded their heads with full confidence.

Maka stuck out her hand to him and he took and while she said with a smile "It's a yes. Pleasure doing business with you."

**So what do you think guys? I know that right now the story is a little under-detailed and sorta rushed, but that's because the next chapter is gonna be a year later after they made it big and are going on tour. Yes, there will be KiMa, yea there will be competition drama, and yes there will be implied SoulxLiz and TsuStar. Thanks for your reviews and support, also I don't own Soul Eater, Space Bound by Eminem, Sober by Pink, Good Life by One Republic, or Awake and Alive by Skillet in any way, shape, or form. **


End file.
